Fuera del Trabajo
by Cristhal Seddie-Jathan
Summary: Espero Que les guste  DDD


Hola Fans Del Fanfiction Aquí Es Mi Nueva Historia PD: Aquí Tu Eres Sam Ok

Espero que les guste

Deseo, Pasión y Fotografías

Capitulo 1

Sentado, con los pies sobre el escritorio, Freddie pensaba en la propuesta de trabajo que unos minutos antes su amigo Gibby le había hecho. La agencia estaba vacía, así que cuando escucho la puerta abrirse supo quien era.

Gibby: y bien? que has pensado?

Freddie: no lo sé Gibby, ya no quiero trabajar más con modelos.

Gibby le dedico una mirada comprensiva. Nadie mejor que él sabía como había sufrido cuando lo acompaño durante largas tardes, después de que descubrió como camilla lo había engañado.

Gibby: (suspiro) por favor, Freddie, eres el mejor fotógrafo del mundo.

Freddie: (lo miro suspicaz) que me halagues no va a ayudarte.

Gibby: por favor, todo lo que quieras te lo darán, todo se hará como tu indiques... tu tienes la ultima palabra.

Freddie: (sonrío triunfante) esta bien, acepto.

Gibby: (corrió a abrazar a su amigo) gracias, muchas gracias!

Freddie: y cual es el eslogan que tengo que captar?

Gibby: bueno como un diamante es para siempre creo que lo mejor es algo así como "Eterna Seducción"

Freddie: Eterna seducción?... Me gusta, creo que esta misma noche empezare con la propuesta creativa.

Gibby: confío en ti, ciegamente, además ya sabes que tú tienes la última palabra.

Freddie: muy bien (le dio la mano a Gibby y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando su mano giro el picaporte dijo) mañana temprano vengo para seleccionar a la modelo.

Gibby: no será necesario. (Dijo tranquilamente)

Freddie: a que te refieres con eso? Acaso voy a fotografiar solo piedras?

Gibby: la modelo ya ha sido elegida por el señor Puckett

Freddie: por eso no quería aceptar, esa clase de personas piensan que con el dinero pueden vivir con amor a la vida (dijo un poco alterado) ellos que van a saber de arte, cuando les dicen como vestirse, como comportarse, como... (Suspiro exasperado)

Gibby: tranquilo (le dio una palmada en el hombro) ella es muy bella ;)

Freddie: no importa la belleza Gibby, importa la pasión que sienta hacia su trabajo.

Gibby: te entiendo, pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada, tendrás que conformarte con ella.

Freddie: Esta bien. Mañana mismo te envío todo lo que voy a necesitar para las secciones y el modo en el que las voy a trabajar, para que le informes a la modelito.

Gibby: lo que tu quieras Freddie.

Freddie le sonrío fingiendo que presumía su victoria, sin embargo estaba enojado, lo mas importante de la sección de fotos, la modelo, ya había sido elegida. Seguramente seria una mujer alta, muy flaca y demacrada debido a los regimenes alimenticios a los que se sometía. Esa modelucha iba a ser un completo desastre.

Mientras desayunabas con Carly, de vez en cuando te perdías en tus pensamientos. Últimamente les decías a todos que ese era el estilo de vida que siempre habías querido llevar, con ropa sencilla, sin arreglarte, vivir con lo mínimo, pero no estabas segura si eso era lo que necesitabas.

Las llamadas de Carly te regresaron a la realidad.

Carly: Sam, te encuentras bien?

Sam: si, estaba pensando en...

Carly: estabas pensando en Brad, verdad?

Sam: no, eso ya es cosa del pasado (hiciste una pausa) estaba pensando en lo tranquila que es mi vida ahora... así me gusta más, de verdad puedo decir que disfruto la vida.

Carly: si, seguro (dio un largo trago a su jugo para evitar mas el tema) y que has pensado sobre la campaña?

Sam: no me hables de eso por favor.

Carly: por que? que pasa?

Sam: mi papá me pidió que la hiciera, no me quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Carly: pues eso esta bien, no?

Sam: Carly, no quiero que un hombre calvo y viejo este todo el día dándome órdenes de que tengo que hacer, sabes que eso me molesta.

Carly: dile que eres la hija del dueño, así no te mandara.

Sam: no, no quiero que después me echen la culpa de que nada salio bien, el piensa que soy una modelo.

Carly: estoy segura que distraerte te va ayudar mucho, esta muy cambiada después de lo que te paso con Brad.

Sam: cambie para bien, ahora vivo mas tranquila. Además no creo que una sección de fotos me ayude, seguramente la terminaremos en un día.

Carly: no creas que sea tan fácil.

Sam: será divertido.

Carly: ser modelo es un trabajo de verdad, Sam

Sam: me refiero a que será divertido ver a un Hombre viejo, calvo y enojon mientras me dice "la cámara te ama" o "si, así nena, así".

Carly soltó una carcajada.

Carly: eso parece como si fueras a tener sexo con él.

Sam: jaja, claro que no, que asco, jaja.

Carly: ay amiga y cuando empiezas?

Sam: mañana y mañana mismo termino, ayer me llamo Gibby para decirme todos los detalles.

Carly: y si te toca una fotógrafa?

Sam: mejor, creo que nos entenderemos mejor.

Sam y Carly siguieron desayunado mientras hablaban de todas las cosas que podrían pasarte como modelo y que ninguna de ellas se acercaba en lo mas mínimo a la experiencia que estabas a punto de vivir.

El bello convertible rojo se estaciono en frente de la mansión, era realmente hermosa. Carly se bajo del auto justo cuando Sam llegaba a su lado.

Carly: Wow, al fotógrafo realmente le gustan los lujos.

Sam: jaja, ya me imagino al viejito mandón (Le guiño un ojo a su amiga)

Carly: por que lo dices?

Sam: me ha pedido que traiga ropa para una semana yo no creo que tardemos mas de dos tardes.

Entraron a la casa, no había nadie en el recibidor sin embargo al llegar a la sala un mundo de personas estaba ahí, revisando rollos fotograficos, atuendos, maquillajes, cámaras, etc., etc.

Carly: aquí te espero, yo no quiero romper algo y que luego alguien me lo cobre.

Sam: este bien, voy a buscar a Gibby…

Diste unos cuantos pasos de espaldas hasta que chocaste con un chico alto, de complexión Rellenito (No Gordito xD), cabello Negro que te sonrío con simpatía.

Tu: OH, lo siento, discúlpame

XXXX: no te preocupes. Ya estas lista?

Tu: si, claro. Mira ven (lo jalaste del brazo) Carly el es Gibby. Gibby ella es mi mejor amiga Carly.

Carly: encantada.

Gibby: mucho gusto de conocer a tan bella señorita (le beso la mano y después se dirigió a ti) en un momento regreso, chequeo algunas cosas y enseguida te presento al fotógrafo.

Sam y Carly se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la estancia, hablaban de los asistentes, de Gibby de cualquier cosa que pasaba dentro de la casa.

Sam: Carly, espérame un momento tengo que ir al baño.

Carly asintió y tú te dispusiste a buscar un baño. Con todo el ajetreo que había en la parte de abajo decidiste buscar uno arriba, tal vez ahí todo estaba mas calmado.

Cuando saliste del baño estabas perdida la casa era enorme, entraste a una de las habitaciones y viste a un hombre tratando de arreglar una cámara.

Sam: Con permiso, disculpe me preguntaba si usted.

Ok Esto es todo Solo quiero decirles que la Novela es Algo Pervers Comenten y diganme si les gusto


End file.
